splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim: The new series.
Splat Tim: The New Series is a Complete Reboot to the well received splat Tim series. It srays away from the Soviet Union Plot and now focuses on DJ Octopainio. Splat Tim is a normal inkling when all of the sudden he goes into a manhole because why not and finds it is a portal to octo valley. It now lets the player choose their gender, either girl or boy. Splat tim is a normal inkling, but one day he finds a strange kettel and jumps in. he then finds Marie there and she gives Tim the hero suit. The suit injects him with a super serum and splat Tim is now a super soldie stronger than Mau, Maui, and Maui combined. Gameplay the game plays very similarly to Splatoon except for the fact that it is more graphic, as instead of instantly dissolving, enemies fall down and die then dissolve. It also has a stealth system. Level 1 Level 1 is your typical tutorial level. You begin on a hill in Octo Valley. You enter the octarian base then Callie screams about controls you probably already knew. After you follow like 1 million instructions on how to jump, you finally start shooting things. this time the bat shat ugly ocarinas are gone and there is only octolings and sanitized octolings. First to need to ink a wall a swim up it. Then octolings start attacking you and you must kill them to move on. When you Murder all the octolings you just have to ink some platforms and squid-parkour your way to the end of the level. after you get through world 1 which has like 10 levels you fight ChimiChanga. ChimiChanga looks like the original splat Tim and begins shooting a real gun at you. All you need to do to beat him is dodge the bullets, and shoot him until he dies. After this DJ octopainio begins roasting you one squidder. World 5 world 2-4 are unimportant. in world five you face Splat Tina. Splat Tina looks like the un-distorted Version of the original splat Tina. She fires a splattershot pro at you, and you need to dodge her and kill her by shooting at her. This time she is not racist but instead brainwashed or some crap I dunno. Full Story So after world 1 Splat Tim and Callie head to World 2, Octoville. Here you must kill all the Octolings who are brainwashed. When they complete all the levels they need to fight splat Tony. When they beat splat tony splat Tony turns good again. When they go to world 3 splat Tim finds judd and Judd explains that there is a disgusting bacteria coming for Splat Tim. Fast forward to world 6 and they fight Dj Octopainio. The battle begins with do octopainio screaming:"IT'S OVER 9000!" and then the fight begins. The fight is the same as the do octavio fight from splatoon but when you deal damage to dj ocopainio he makes the Roblox oof. mcdonalds Splattershot(SMG 112) Hero shot(HCP) splat charger(M2000A1) splat roller(Dildo blade) splat dualies(Hand Dragons) Developers this game is once again designed by ex-preen design employee Knuckles The Echidna, with help from Splat Tim team. Reviews everyone loved this game as it was better than the Soviet Union storyline, and even IGN gave it 2000000000000000000/10 Trivia * If you kill all the octolings of level one in less than a minute, Marie will say:"Holy Shit that was quick." * Splat Tony is now a major character. = Category:Games Category:Games made without Preet Design involvement Category:Splat Tony Category:Splat Tina Category:New Series Games